Sonic, Shadow, Silver y El Conjuro
by anoniblast25
Summary: Sonic y Silver tienen la manía de estar viendo películas en la casa del primero. En una ocasión, terminan convenciendo a Shadow de formar parte del dúo, al cual al principio se niega,pero forma parte de él. Con lo que no contaban, era que esa tarde tuvieran vistas de más y que se hiciera un tremendo caos. [ONE SHOT]


_**Título: **__Sonic, Silver, Shadow y El Conjuro__**  
>Writer: <strong>__Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
><em>_**Lenguaje: **__Español__**  
>Fandom: <strong>__Sonic The Hedgehog__**  
>Pareja: <strong>__Ninguna_

**Nina dice:**

¡Hey, hey, hey! Feliz año nuevo, esperemos y éste año que viene sea mejor que el anterior. Mis más cordiales saludos y esperanzas 8D. Neh, no los conozco pero da igual 8V.

Now, ahora vamos a ello:

−**NOTAS**−

**NOTA 0: ¿HAN ESCUCHADO ALGUNOS DE ESOS CD'DRAMAS DE ANIME? BUEH,IMAGINEN QUE ES UNO PORQUE ME DIO FLOJERA ESCRIBIR REACCIONES Y/O PENSAMIENTOS.**

**Nota 1:** Para hacer este pequeño one-shot, me basé en la idea de Kimi Uchiha, usuario en AY. Claro que cambié lo de "Rin Y Sousuke Leen un Libro" a "Sonic, Shadow, Silver y El Conjuro", ya que en la idea de Kimi Uchiha, se está leyendo un libro, pero aquí, se está viendo una película. Para que no se confundan y le llamen 'plagio', porque claro, **NO LO ES**.

**Nota 2:** Debo aclarar que por más que quisiera, Sonic y el Team Sonic **no me pertenecen**, sino a SEGA.

**Nota 3:** Y lo último: Por favor, si dejan favs, tan siquiera **déjenme** un review, eso alegra mucho a cualquier persona 8c.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

**Sonic, Silver, Shadow y El Conjuro.**

−¡Hey, Shad!

−…

−¡Hey, Shad!

−…

−Shaddy…

−…

−¡Shadow-kun!

−…

−¡SHADOW!

−¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ QUIERES? DEBERÍAS SABER QUE ALGUNOS ESTAMOS OCUPADOS QUERIENDO CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO

−…

−¿Qué?

−Nada, ¿qué es lo que quieres, faker?

−¡Ven a ver una película con nosotros!

−¿Qué película es?

−Se llama… huh, no recuerdo el nombre

−La película trata de un hombre que tiene un hijo, ése niño es muy curioso pero esta discapacitado de un brazo. Entonces, un día cuando va a una excursión de la escuela hacia las afueras de la ciudad, un sujeto lo secuestra y su padre tiene que buscarlo por todo el mundo con ayuda de una mujer que tiene discapacidades mentales. Para esto, habían asesinado a la mujer del hombre brutalmente y a sus demás hijos, así que tiene que buscarlo antes de que a él le hagan lo mismo. El niño conoce a un grupo de personas que lo ayudan y cuando se encuentra con su padre…

−¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué querría ver tanta porquería contigo y el cabeza de marihuana?

−MI NOMBRE ES SILVER

−Cómo sea, me importa un ring

−¡La película esté genial!, siéntate en medio de nosotros y veámosla juntos

−Diablos −suspira−, ¿cómo se llama la peli?

−Buscando a Nemo

−…

−Te dije que no le dijeras

−Ups

−Bien, veremos una película con la condición de que me dejen quitarla y quemarla, y pongamos otra

−Por mi está bien, ¿y tú, Silver?

−Pero a mí me gusta

−Pues ya no

−Vete a la verg…

−IRÉ POR LAS PALOMITAS, NO SE MATEN MIENTRAS NO ESTOY

−…

−…

−…

−…

−¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

−¿Qué tal, Amy? ¿Quieres ver una película?

−¿Qué película sería?

−No lo sé, el emo de Shadow está escogiéndola

−No me digas así si no quieres amanecer sin dientes −gruñe−, veremos "El Conjuro"

−¿Q-Qué? ¡Esa película está maldita!

−¿Y?

−Woooa, a Shaddy le gusta lo inteeenso

−Cállate y vete a quemar

−QUÉ NO SOY DE MARIHUANA, PUTA MADRE. DEJA MI CABELLO EN PAZ

−Eh… Ño

−Uhm… ¿Qué tal si vemos una familiar? Puede ser cualquiera, pero que no sea se terror, por favor

−Muy tarde

−Te odio

−To también te quiero

−YA TRAJE LAS PALOMITAAAAS

−¡HOLA SONIKKU!

−¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ELLA EN MÍ CASA, HUH?

−No sé, entró sola

−Silver…

−Ups, dejé la puerta abierta

−¡Hey, Sonic!

−¿Tails? ¿Tú también llegaste? Hola

−¿De dónde saliste tú?

−Del baño…

−¿Cuándo llegaste?

−Hace quince minutos, Shadow. Y sí, feliz de verte, gracias

−Noto tu sarcasmo…

−Nunca dije que no fuera, huh

−Hola, me ignoran

−¿Silver? ¡Hola!

−¿Qué tranza, raza?

−Muy chilango…

−Dejavú…

−Bien, bien, tomen asiento que a va a empezar, sólo se terminan los trailers y ya

−¿Sí la pusiste?

−No seas marica, Amy

−SOY UNA NIÑA

−¿No eras hemafrodi…? –Alguien lo golpea−, ¡Ay, me dolió!

−Ups, mi puño accidentalmente se movió

−NO FUE TU PUÑO, TAILS

−¡YA LLEGÓ LA BUENAZAAAAAA!

−… Genial, más gente

−Calma la raja, disfruta la fruta y tu chacra alborotada, Shad

−¿CÓMO CHINGADOS ENTRARON A MI CASA, HUH?

−Ya, cálmate Sonic, la puerta estaba abierta

−SILVER

−Según yo ya la había cerrado…

−…

−¡Hola, Knuckles!

−Shadow, Amy… ¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Qué hacen?

−Tratar de ver una película

−… ¿Qué película es?

−Buscando a… −alguien lo golpea de nuevo−, YADÉJAME, TAILS

−Mi puño otra vez, lo siento

−SIGUE SIN SER TU PUÑO

−Veremos "El Conjuro", sé buen chico cabeza de rábano y vete a sentar ahí

−Ésa es la esquina, ahí van los depresivos y emos como tú

−No soy depresivo, y mucho menos emo…

−Sí claro, eso decía antes de que María lo cortara

−NO ME CORTÓ*, YO CORTÉ CON ELLA

−Poco hombre…

−En síntesis, no es hombre, es un erizo, Amy

−Es la misma mierda

−¿Con esa boquita comes, niña maleducada?

−Sí, también beso con ella… ¿Quieres probar, Sonikku~?

−NO, DESCUBRÍ QUE SOY ALÉRGICO

−¿A qué chingados?

−A LO ROSA

−… Vete a la verg..

−YA CASI EMPIEZA, SIÉNTENSE DE UNA VEZ

−…

−Me estoy orinando…

−Dios, Silver

−Allá está el baño

−Ni te pares, no la pausaré sólo para cumplir tus caprichitos

−Ay Shaddy, eres el diablo

−Nadie puede llamarlo Shaddy más que yo, ¿oíste cabeza de marihuana?

−MI NOMBRE ES SILVER, MALDITA SEA

−Cómo sea, no puedo ser el diablo, el diablo es más feo que yo, yo soy...

−Darks, y ustedes no pueden ser darks. Oh bueno, no sé, pero sé que Shadow es tan darks que caga murciélagos

−…

-Hehe

-No me da gracia, Knuckles

−Dios...

−¡Tú comentario es tan malo que daña el medio ambiente!

−Iré a comprarme ropa

−Sonic, tú no usas ropa

−Ah, cierto

−Está bien, admito que no da gracia y que fue un chiste malo. ¿Ahora dejas de apuntar tu bazzoka hacía mí, baby?

−Eh… Ño

−OIGAN, NADA DE BAZZOKAS AQUÍ, LUEGO HAY UNA MASACRE, Y DEJA DE LLAMARLO BABY, ES _MÍ_ BABY

−¡Sonic tiene razón!

−EXACTO, TAILS, LUEGO ME MANCHAN EL PISO DE SANGRE

−¡Sonic tiene… ¿razón?!

−Y NO ES BARATA LA TINTORERÍA, ME CUESTA MÁS DE 100 RINGS

−¡Sonic tiene… ¿uh?!

−¡Ya cállense!

−Cállame, rosadita

−¿A quién le dijiste rosadita, cabeza de marihuana, huh?

−YA CHALE, CAMBIEN EL CHISTE, ¿MUCHO CABEZA DE MARIHUANA, NO?… Y MI NOMBRE ES SILVER, PUTA MADRE

−Apaguen el foco, maldita sea

−LE VOY A PONER PLAY

−…

−Oigan

−…

−Oigan

−…

−Hey, chicos

−¿Qué quieres, cabeza de…?

_[Bitch Slap, suena] [Todos ahogan un grito]_

−Y-Yo…

−DIJE QUE CAMBIARAN EL CHISTE

−Faltaba de decirlo yo… T-Tú…

−K-Knuckles, ¿estás bien?

−…

−¿Está llorando?

−Tremendo maricón

−Lastimaste mis sentimientos

−¿Tenía sentimientos?

−NADIE ME RESPETA

−L-Lo siento, Knuckles

−Ya, me perdiste, adiós, bye, no te quiero ni ver

−P-Pero… KNUCKLES

−¿QUÉ CHINGADOS QUIERES?

−Me sigo orinando

−Tails, pásale la botella a Silver

−¿La que tiene soda, Sonic?

−Sí, no hay otra…

−Okey

−HEY HEY ESPEREN, HAY UNA MUJER AQUÍ

−Gracias a dios, pensé que…

−TÚ NO SHADOW, HABLABA DE MÍ

−Desgraciada

−¿Y qué?

−¿Cómo que y qué? SOY UNA DAMA, NO LE PUEDO VER EL… UHM… 'ESO'… A UN HOMBRE

−¡Pero si ya los has visto desnudos!

−PERO SIGUE SIENDO 'ESO', KNUCKLES

−¿A quién le importa?

−¡A mí!

−No te preocupes, Silver la tiene pequeña

−¡OYE!

−¿Es enserio, Sonic?

−¡Sí, el otro dia, estábamos orinando Shaddy, él y yo; entonces Shadow se acercó y…!

−Cuentas algo y te saco los cesos

−…

−¿Y qué?

−Shadow se acercó, se lo miró un rato y quiso tocarlo, pero no lo dejé, aunque Silver quiso más y…

−BASTARDO, PROMETISTE NUNCA DECIRLO, A VER QUIEN TE SALVA DE UN LAGO DE CAIMANES

−Santo Chao

−ME ESTÁN AVERGONZANDO

−ES MI VENGANZA PORQUE NO ME AMAS

−¡OIGAN!

−¿Qué?

−Amy, cállate, gritas mucho

−La película ya casi va a la mitad, y ustedes no están poniendo atención

−Cállame, chico feels*

−¡YA CÁLLATE, ESTABA EBRIO!

−Oigan

−¡TE COGISTE A TU PERRO!

−¡¿Amy?!

−Tranquilicense, nos vamos a sentar y veremos al menos una parte de la maldita película que no puse a lo tonto, ¿me entendieron, grupo de insectos?

−¡Ésa es la línea de Vegeta…!

−Los odio, ya no puedo con ustedes

−Pues tú tampoco eres la bomba, Shad

−También te amamos, Shaddy

−Bien, ya, calmada la venada; ponle de nuevo play

−…

−…

−¿Quién en su sano juicio compra una maldita casa a las afueras de una ciudad, cerca de un bosque que quizá este embrujado y donde se ha desatado una maldición?

−El idiota de ahí, y también Eggman

−No me lo recuerdes

−…

−Oh sí, genial, ahora han matado al perro, pobrecito, ¿Por qué tiene que ser él y no el gato?

−¿Es una indirecta, rojito?

−¡No me días rojito! ¿Y éso a ti en qué te afecta?

−Creo que lo dice por Blaze…

−Ah

−…

−Oigan

−No empieces con tus…

−No, shhh, escuchen

_[Se eschan ruidos que provienen de la cocina. Shadow le pone pausa a la película… De nuevo]_

−¿Q-Qué es eso?

−Seguro es el cabeza de marihuana…

−A mí ni me miren, yo no estoy usando mi telequinesis

−¡…!

−Faker

−Shaddy

−Rojito

−Rosadita

−¡Marihuana!

−¡Nerdo!

−BOOOOO~

−¿Q-Qué fue eso…?

−Santa virgen del panal… Tails, ve a revisar

−¿POR QUÉ YO?

−Porque a los _espitirus_ del cielo, les gustan más los chicos lindos y pequeños, no las ratas azules

−Eres rata cuando te conviene, ¿verdad, bastardo?

−Aun así, tú me amas, Shaddy~

−SONIC

−¡Eso no es cierto! Si fuera gay, y me pusiera con alguien de ustedes, manada de jotos, me pondría con Tails

−¿QUÉ? –grito ahogado−.

−En parte, me siento halagado, gracias

−De nada, pequeño nerd

−¿Ah sí? Pues, pues, si yo fuera gay, cosa que NO soy, y me pusiera con alguien… Sería con Knuckles… Sí, no te necesito. ¿Quién necesita a un emo que sólo piensa en sí mismo, huh?

−¿Me estás llamando egoísta, huh? ¡Mira quién lo dice!

−Chicos…

−¿AH SI? PUES, PUES, VOY A COMPRARME ROPA. SHADOW, ¡YO TE CONVERTÍ EN UNA SUPERSTAR, SIN MI, TU JUEGO NO TENDRÍA TANTA POPULARIDAD! DE SEGURO VAS A SER UNAS DE ESAS ETRESHITAS SUPERSTAR ENGREÍDAS. RECAPACITA, SHADOW, RECAPACITA.

−¿Están bien? Parecen una pareja de casados

−Estoy bien, sólo estoy en medio de una ruptura con mi novio, ¡¿Tú qué crees?!

−¿Qué diablos? No mijita, tú estás bien flácida, yo me pondría con Tails. Vete de mí vista

−¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?

−Lolicones…

−Wow, ¿gracias? Supongo, sí

−De nada, te amo

−KNUCKLES, DEJA DE PERTURBAR A MI BEBÉ

−Amy, suelta a Tails…

−¿Nadie se pondría conmigo? Bola de jotos

−Me siento rodeada de jotos… Lo estoy, lo sé, pero no puedo creerlo todavía

−No te entristezcas, Silver, seguro Charmy se pondría contigo

−O Espio

−Quizás Vector

−¡OIGAN NO MAMEN, YO SOY MUCHO PARA ELLOS!

−Grosero

−¡Es verdad, Shadow!

−Sonic, ¿enserio me haces esto?

−Ya, pues, dejo mis momentos de joteria

−Oigan

−No hablaba de eso, me refiero a que… ¡¿le coqueteas a Shadow y no a mí?!

−He-Heyyy

−Es que Shadow es sensual y tú… Eres una tabla

−CHI-CHICOS

−PARVAFAAAR NO SEAS MANSITO

−¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

−¿Qué es un mansito?

−¡TAILS, SOSTENTE!

−No lo sé, pero no lo seas

−¡OIGAN, AYUDA!

−Ya valió madres, ya no vimos la película… −mira a Tails flotando en el aire− uhm, creo que el nerdo necesita nuestra ayuda

−¡TAILS, SOSTENTE, VAMOS A BAJARTE!

−¿Y YA PARA QUE? EL FANTASMA ME ESTA HACIENDO CALZÓN CHINO

−¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! ¡PIENSEN EN ALGO!

−SÓLO HAY UNA SOLUCIÓN, KNUCKLES, 'PIERNAS PARA QUÉ LAS QUIERO', ES NUESTRO LEMA

−¿QUÉ NUESTRO LEMA NO ERA 'HAKUNA MATATA*'?

−¡KNUCKLES, DEJA DE VIVIR EN EL PASADO, NECESITAMOS UNO NUEVO!

−NO NI MERGAS, ASI COMO DICEN: AQUÍ SE ROMPIO UNA TAZA Y CADA QUIEN PA' SU CASA, YO ME LARGO

−NO SEAS MANSITO, KNUX, VUELVE, YO TE AMOOOOO

−SONIC, DEJA TU MOMENTO DE JOTERIAAAA

−AMY, SUBETE ARRIBA DE MI Y JALA A TAILS

−¡CHICOS!

* * *

><p>−Y parece ser que el fantasma los atacó a todos. No supe si<br>murieron o no, salí corriendo cuando tuve la oportunidad

−¿Y tú como sabes todo eso, Cream?

−¡Yo estuve ahí!, pero parece ser que no me notaron… Se pusieron muy intensos y estrepitosos, Chesse se asustó tanto por los gritos que, bueno… Se hizo del baño

−Qué groseros… ¿Todos comen con esa boca? Digo, no es nuevo en los 3S'* y mi Knuckie, pero… ¿Amy y Tails? ¿Enserio?

−¡No me pregunte a mí, Rouge−san! Dígales a ellos

−Santo Jesús, María y José, y yo que quería golpear a Knux

−¡Diana!

−Ya, era broma, Ana, tranqui

−¿Qué pasa, Blaze?  
>−No puedo creerlo<p>

−¿Qué cosa?

−Silver

−¿Eh?

−Tú sabes, él −suspira−… Bueno, pensé que era gay

−Cariño, todos pensamos que era gay

−Lo es y está enamorado de mí

−No, Dero, no está enamorado de ti y no es gay

−¡¿Qué dijiste, erizo?!

−¡Era broma, amor! ¡Yo sólo te amo a ti!

−Gitz, ya deja la oreja del pobre…

−Aquí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueh, otras notas y me voy a la verga xd:<strong>

*Shadow tenía una relación a larga distancia, pero no funcionó, así que la muchacha de nombre 'María' (que, no, no es Robotnik) rompió con él.

*Lo de el Chico Feels... La verdad no sé de dónde salió XD! Supongo que fue por la idea de una fiesta que los chicos hicieron, en donde Silver se embriagó y bueno... Cosas mágicas sucedieron XDDD

*Lo del lema de Hakuna Matata... Bueh, en mi antiguo blog, hubo un especial en donde Knux y Shad hicieron un dueto, disfrazándose de Timón y Pumba XD.

*3'S: Triple S (ósease, Sonic, Shadow y Silver) XD.


End file.
